


Sobre la flor y la abeja

by Zaileth



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Ino medita, sobre flores abandonadas y abejas malagradecidas.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Yamanaka Ino





	Sobre la flor y la abeja

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito corto para una amiga la cual solicitó una historia que relacionara de manera congruente a estos dos personajes. Esperaba algo mas romántico, sin embargo quedó como una linda relación.

Es curioso, como la flor permite que la abeja se acerque y se pose en sus pétalos. El insecto es ruidoso, con ese zumbido que nunca cesa y, además, no deja de moverse, acomodándose en la flor. Debe ser molesto, por que incluso se acerca hasta su centro y roba su néctar, sin permiso, sin ceremonia. Y como siempre sucede, después de aquello se aleja sin agradecimiento ni promesa de pronto regreso.

Y aun así la flor no se queja, permanece ahí. Manteniendo sus pétalos extendidos cual invitación a tan codiciosa abeja. Como si aguardara su regreso.

Ino siempre ha sentido lastima por la flor, sabe que segundas oportunidades no hay muchas. Y odia a la abeja tanto como odia escuchar la palabra “problemático” de labios del Nara.

Ella siempre se consideró como la flor, salvo que ninguna abeja había parado sobre sus pétalos hasta ese momento. Lo consideró, en tiempo pasado, pues avergonzada tiene que admitir que ha confundido los roles.

Ese día estaba agotada, pero aunque su idea primaria era regresar a casa de inmediato y darse un baño, terminó a medio camino. No sabría explicarlo, de hecho se lo sigue cuestionando. Tal vez era el aura relajada que emanaba del Aburame. O sus pies ya no soportaban más.

De cualquier manera, su dirección cambió radicalmente, saliendo del camino llegó hasta el sitio donde Shino descansaba con la vista al cielo.

– ¿Puedo? – el ninja no contestó, aun así terminó recostada a un lado de él – que día – suspiró, mirando de reojo por si aquello molestaba al chico.

Era curioso aquel silencio, tan diferente a los que ha conocido. No es un silencio tenso, como el que experimentó después de la muerte de su sensei, ni vacio, tal como el que se aprecia en las tardes en la floristería. No, este silencio le relajaba, tanto que hasta sentía como si fueran plumas y no pasto lo que estaba bajo ella.

– ¿Siempre descansas aquí?

– A veces es necesario alejarse de la aldea – no es una respuesta que le ayude mucho, pero suficiente tiene con no haberla desalojado del área. En cierta forma lo entiende, eso de querer perderse un poco de los demás.

Piensa en la abeja, que debe sentirse agradecida con la flor, por que la flor le ha consentido permanecer a su lado. Piensa sobre segundas oportunidades, de regresos y néctar robado. Pensamientos que la han seguido por días, desde esa tarde.

Y es en otra tarde como esa, en otro camino, que el escenario se le repite. En que la abeja vuelve a ver la flor.

– ¿Sabes sobre segundas oportunidades? – le pregunta al Aburame mientras se sienta a un lado de él.

– Estoy tratando de comprobarlo – aun sorprendida con la respuesta no dice mas, otra vez toma su posición, a la derecha del joven y un poco mas cerca que el día anterior.

Sigue pensando en la misma historia, en como la abeja no siempre es la villana y que incluso a veces la flor es la que puede tomar la iniciativa.

No sabe como terminará aquella historia, es diferente a la que conocía. Únicamente sabe que la abeja ya no se alejará de la flor. Por que esta flor y esta abeja se sienten muy a gusto juntas.

Por que, además, tiene curiosidad de conocer el sabor del néctar. Por que ella si quiere agradecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
